During the operation of a motor vehicle, the temperature of tires of the motor vehicle change as a function of operating conditions of said motor vehicle. On the one hand, energy is input into the tire as a function of vehicle movement dynamics variables, and on the other hand the tire outputs energy as a function of a difference in temperature with respect to the ambient temperature.
A tire has a design which is basically known from practical experience. For example, a tire has a steel belt with a belt cover which is positioned on the outside of the steel belt, wherein the so-called tread of the tire joins the outside of the belt cover of the steel belt. The inside of the steel belt is adjoined by what is referred to as an inner liner which keeps the tire sealed and is typically embodied as a rubber layer. In the dynamic travel mode, the outer tread of the tire typically has a different temperature than the inner liner of the tire in this context.
DE 10 2012 209 039 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method in which an active chassis system of a motor vehicle is set as a function of a value of a tire temperature, wherein the value of the tire temperature is determined using at least one sensor. The chassis system may be, for example, an anti-lock brake system.
As already stated, a tire has different assemblies, such as, for example, the tread and the inner liners which can have different temperatures in the dynamic travel mode. It is particularly advantageous if the temperature of the inner liner of the tire is known.
Infrared sensors for determining the temperature of the inner liner of a tire are known from motor racing, wherein such an infrared sensor is installed in the region of each tire, and the temperature of the inner liner of said tire can be detected by measuring equipment in the region of each tire. Such infrared sensors for detecting the temperature of the inner liner of the respective tire with measuring equipment, as is known from motor racing are, however, very expensive, with the result that the use of such infrared sensors is not practical in series-manufactured vehicles.
There is therefore a need to determine the temperature of an inner liner of a tire of a motor vehicle in a cost-effective way, specifically without the need for expensive infrared sensors.